MAX
by jaz719
Summary: Max and the flock are on adventures around the USA and the world. Along the way Max and Fang must figure out their feelings for eachother. There is only going to be about 5 chapters FAX. Come on and read, you know you want to! Criticism welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, so hopefully you guys will like it. Please review and tell me what I need to work on. Enjoy!!!**

MAX

I woke up startled. Looking all around me in fighting position. Nothing was there, it was just another stupid nightmare.

I realized I was sweating profusely and I had a horrible headache. I looked around quickly to check on the flock. Nudle was sleeping soundly in the fetal position and looked very relaxed.

Angel was holding Celeste and a stuffed tiger she had wanted from the store. Me and Fand had tried to make her put it back but it was no use, I gave in without mind control.

Iggy was laying all stretched out and Gazzy was doing what he does best (and creating a horrible smell).

I held my nose as my eyes came across Fang in the back of the cave. He appeared serene for the first time in a while. I layed back down and tried to sleep, but it never happened.

I staied up the rest of the night watching the Flock sleep and thinking about my mom and Ella. We had to visit them soon because I hate making my mom worry.

When the bright yellow sun finally rose I was so relieved. Fang woke up first. "Good morning," I said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Whatever," Fang snapped. "Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," I snapped back. "Sorry Max, Im just still tired," he replied.

"So…. where do you think we should go now?" I asked. "I don't know maybe you should ask the kids. they probanly want to go somewhere warm and fun", he said seriously. "That's a good idea".

Ever since we had completed our last mission we had been traveling all over the United States. We had already been to Los Angeles, Arizona (visiting my mom), Houston, and Detroit.

I hoped the kids chose somewhere warm like Hawaii for example. "Hey Max, before the kids wake up can we go talk", asked Fang?

Oh, hell, I thought. What could he want to talk about. Hopefully not our relationship. "Yeah, sure," I agreed. He led me to the back of the cave where he had slept. I sat down against the cave wall, as Fang did the same.

"So what's up?" I asked cautiously. "Us," he replied bluntly. Where the hell was he going with this. "Ok, what about the flock?" I asked trying to play stupid. Why couldn't he leave our relationship alone? I liked him as a friend A LOT and maybe as more, but that was something I had to figure ou on my own.

He gave me a hard stare and saw right through my feigned stupidity. "Look Max, I don't want to play these stupid games. I just wanted to knowif we were still best friends after everything that has happened?"

I felt so relieved. It was just about our friendship. Ever since he had kissed me he'd been talking a lot more when it was just us two. "Yeah, we are totally cool".

He took my hand in his hard strong one and looked at me for a long moment. My breathing quickened at his touch. he finally rose and helped me up too. I impulsively hugged him to reassure him of what I had said. When we broke apart I went back to where the rest of the flock was to wake them up.

I felt his eyes on my as I walked and realized that what ever was going on between us would have to make itself known soon or else, my life would be miserable!

**Ok, please review and tell me what you think. Sorry it is so short.**


	2. Chapter 2

I really want to add chapters to this story but I would like ideas!! So if you have any ideas for places thy can travel please pm me or review!

I'm outee,

Jazmyn

P.S. Read my other stories!J


	3. Chapter 3

**So I really like reading fanfictions but I have a hard time writing them but I want to finish this one. So I'm going to make it only about 5 or chapters, I think! The ages are going to be as follows: Max, Fang and Iggy 16, Nudge 13, Gazzy 10, and Angel 8! Please review and tell me what you think.**

Chapter 2

I woke the kids up and we ate hotdogs for breakfast. I was really sick of eating this king of food, we needed some place to chill. Ummm, how bout a hotel? As this thought crossed my mind Angel started jumping up and down screaming!

"What's up with her?" Iggy asked sarcastically.

"Well, what would you guys think if we went and stayed in a hotel in say, New York?" I asked.

Shouts of "YES" and "YAY" filled the cave. Of course Fang sat there looking as emotionless as ever, but I know he would want to go New York because who wouldn't?

We packed up the little things we owned and launched ourselves into the blue summer sky. I felt a little self conscious with Fang stealing glances at me every 5 minutes, but I tried to ignore him again.

Finally after 2 potty and food breaks we arrived in the Big Apple, the lights were so bright they were almost blinding. Haven't these people heard of conserving energy? I asked Nudge to scan the ground for a decent hotel.

"Max, look down there that hotel looks nice and cozy and affordable and I want to stay there, please, please, super uber please--

"Nudge, I get it. We will stay there. So everybody lets hit the ground running," I instructed.

We landed in the parking lot and proceeded through the hotel entrance. I asked Angel to use her powers on the clerk to get us 3 rooms (I know she's not suppose to use her powers for evil but what the hell).

"I call dibs on sharing with Angel," Nudge exclaimed.

"I wanna room with Ig," Gazzy said.

So I handed out the room keys and headed to my room with Mr. Emotionless following behind ( he better not be checking out my butt).

The room was average but it felt good to have somewhere somewhat safe and dry to stay for awhile.

"I'm taking a shower and then do you want to watch a movie?" I asked Fang.

"Yeah, sure," he whispered as he hopped o a bed and flipped om the TV.

I went to the bathroom and took a steaming hot shower. I enjoyed the water relaxing my muscles. I also washed my dirty mane of hair and scrubbed the dirt off my skin. I got out and dried off, then put some short shorts on and a t-shirt. I brushed the knots out of my hair and brushed my very filthy teeth. Then I joined Fang in the room.

"I'm going to shower while you tuck the kids in," fang informed me. I went to the boys' room and told them good night and to be in bed by midnight. Then I went to the girls' room and tucked them in. After Iloveyou's I went back to my room and plopped down on Fang's bed.

I decided to order a scary movie, _Haunting in Connecticut. _Fang finally came out in black pajama pants and a wife beater. He looked really hot with his dripping wet hair. I patted the spot next to me as the movie started.

I actually got scared at one part and hid my face in Fang's bare shoulder. He froze up at first before putting his arm around me. Eventually we went from sitting up to laying down, with my head in the crook of his neck. I was very comfortable and started to fall asleep.

"Max, lets get up and go to bed," Fang whispered in my ear and sent shivers down my spine.

"No, Fang… lets sleep like this tonight," I whispered back.

Fang liked that idea because he kissed my forehead and tightened his arms around me. The last thing I remember thinking was "Max don't freak out in the morning".

**So, there is chapter 2. I know it's short but please review. I really LOVE reading them!**

**Jaz**


End file.
